


Begin Again

by Lily_Collins



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Collins/pseuds/Lily_Collins
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse emotionally assisted Bill Compton in ending his life at the end of the last season. She moved on with her life as well as every other Bon Temp resident. This story explores that time gap missing from the show with my own flavors and seasonings in the mix.Enjoy.





	Begin Again

I couldn’t do it. 

Wrapping my hands around the makeshift stake, I pressed it to Bill’s chest and tears fell freely from my eyes. In such a short time frame I’d lost so many people I loved. My best friend, Tara, my boyfriend, Alcide, and now, my first love, Bill Compton. He had been withering away ever so slowly. For the first time, I’d heard his thoughts. It was the best gift I could have received, strange considering I almost gave up the ability to read minds. 

Bill nodded once more to signal he was ready. I still wasn’t ready to do this and I knew I had to. I promised him I would end him and I always kept my word. My vision blurred from my tears and all of my once stoic resolve crumbed before me. He weakly wrapped his hands on mine and met my gaze. I tried to sear his face and eyes in my memory; remember the curve of his jaw, the stubble on his chin. 

Together, we began to press the stake into his chest until his body gave way and blood erupted from beneath me. Bill had exploded and blood covered most of my body. Pieces of his clothes and boots remained in the coffin with the pools of his blood. I wept for the man I once loved, and realized recently, I still did. My heart broke into so many pieces once again. My grief was real for Alcide, and I did love him. My love just wasn’t deep enough, despite my best efforts to love him with all my heart. Part of my heart still belonged to Bill, much to my annoyance at the time. 

I grieved the first man I ever loved like that. He opened me up to a world in my wildest dreams I’d have never thought up. Bill awoke something inside of me that I hadn’t known existed. I knew he wanted this and I respected the wishes he had, even if I didn’t like or agree with them. 

I crawled up out of the grave that I left Bill’s remains in, looking back down at his coffin one last time before I got to my knees and began to pull the dirt into the hole. The next thing I knew, Jessica was standing near the pile of dirt, smears of blood beneath her eyes. 

“He’s gone, isn’t he?” She asked softly, looking into the grave.

I nodded, “I’m sorry, Jess.” I said lovingly.

More crimson tears fell from her eyes as she slowly knelt on opposite of me and began to help me shove dirt into the open grave. Silence filled the night as we worked together until the job is complete. Once we packed in the dirt to fill the hole, I rose to my feet and gauged her reaction. Jessica could sometimes be unpredictable, especially when she was hurting. 

“Do you think he felt pain?”

“Not for long,” I speculated, hoping I was right.

“Do you think he went to heaven?” She asked sadly.

I stepped forward, inching closer to her until I was close enough to reach out and wrap her in a hug. I rubbed her back and sniffled back my own tears and emotion. “I’m not sure, Jess. But if I had to guess, I think so. He’s not in any pain anymore, right. And he wants us to live. So we’re gonna live…for him.” I pulled back to look at her. “You can always come here. Talk to him. He’ll always be with you. Least that’s what my Gran always taught me.” 

“I’m not sure how to…be…without him.” 

“You’re a wife now, Jess. Hoyt will take care of you and you will take care of him. Bill would want nothing but happiness for you. So, we grieve, and we move on.” I offered her the best sound advice I could muster in that moment and hoped I, too, could follow my own advice.  
Live. Just live. 

~A year after Bill’s death~

I chuckled and pressed A7 on the jukebox, twirling around to see more patrons enter Bellefleur’s. Business had picked up and things seemed back to normal. It was refreshing to look around the room and see everyone. Jason and Hoyt were playing pool like best friends, Jessica and Bridgette talking girl stuff near them. Arlene was being a wonderful hostess behind the bar and serving up drinks left and right. Keith was bussing tables and giving Arlene playful smirks that I continued to catch. Lafayette was cookin’ up a storm and the smells wafting from the kitchen made my stomach rumble. Vampires and humans, all getting along under one roof. Who would have thought this would be possible?  
Andy and Holly entered the bar with Adilyn and Wade in tow. They’d come to terms that their children were in love and set ground rules until they were of age. It was unconventional, but it was also no one’s business, as I reminded them. The whole world was full of judgmental people who always thought they knew what was better for you than you did yourself. 

I turned my attention to the infomercial about NEW BLOOD. Eric and Pam were looking dapper as ever. I never saw Eric as a spokesperson, but here he was, surprising me. They had been successful in NEW BLOOD production and I vowed to keep my mouth shut about Sarah Newlin as long as they did something for me in return. I had learned my way of negotiations.

My glance went to Arlene as she wrapped her arms around Keith and kissed him. [Tonight’s the night. I’m so nervous. What if I don’t know how to do this? Is it the same as human sex? Good lord in heaven, I’m gonna have sex with a vampire. Well, shit.] I stifle a chuckle when I invaded Arlene’s thoughts. It was worth all negotiations, knowing I could get Keith the perfect antidote to Arlene’s Hep V issue. Turns out, if humans drink from Sarah’s blood, they are no longer carriers. Seeing them happy made it all worthwhile. 

The only one missing was Sam. Not a day went by I didn’t think of him and looked forward to all the letters in the mail with pictures of their beautiful baby girl, Clarise. She had the most gorgeous blue eyes and light brown skin. Only time would tell if she took after her daddy. I promised them I’d go up to Chicago soon and visit. Tonight, I was working with Kelli, the new waitress. She seemed promising, even if she kept dropping my fries. 

I swiftly moved to the food counter and grabbed the basket of fries and tenders just as Kelli grabbed the same. “I need these for table seven.” She demanded.   
“Well, tough shit. I need ‘em for table nine. I put in the order first. Not my fault you dropped your last batch.”

[Ugh, she’s such a bitch. I need this money and this blonde bimbo is gonna ruin it for me.]

I smiled, “Honey, the only one ruining anything is you with that sour attitude. Learn to take some criticism and you’ll do fine. Now take that bowl of gumbo to table eleven.” I instructed her as I sashayed my way to the table awaiting these hot fries. 

Arlene took herself away from Keith long enough to escort a new patron to table four near the back wall. His back was to me but an eerily feeling of déjà vu washed over me. Arlene sauntered back over to me, her hips swaying as she usually did. “He needs a menu.” She said before grabbing one and handing it over to me.

I took the menu from Arlene and stepped forward to the booth he sat waiting at. I placed it on the table before him and grabbed the order pad and pen from my apron. “Hey, there, welcome to Bellefleur’s. Do you need a few to look over the menu?” I gave him my best smile as he looked up and we met eyes.

[Oh, my stars. Her smile is so captivating. Don’t look like an idiot. Answer her.]

“Oh, yes. I will. Thank you.” He looked back down at the menu and I slid on over to Andy’s table to grab the empty plates.

“I got that, Sookie.” Keith said as he came to bus the table. I couldn’t help myself from listening in to him more.

[Sookie. Her name is different. I’d have never guessed Sookie. She sure is real pretty. Maybe I’ll get the nerve to ask her for coffee. To coffee. Coffee date. Ugh, Abe, get it together.]  
“I’m ready, miss!” He looked up and called me over. I smiled again, pleased with how kind his thoughts had been, and also surprised. 

“I’ll have the crawfish etouffee on top the grilled catfish meal. Salad on the side with thousand island dressing.” I looked him over and took in his appearance. His eyes were soft, real kind. Deepest chestnut brown I’d ever seen. His hair was short in length, brown to match his eyes. There was a brown goatee around his mouth. While he didn’t scream attractive like every other man, wolf, or vampire I’d been drawn to, I was still oddly drawn to him. 

“Comin’ right up. What can I get you to drink?

He smiled, his white teeth perfectly straight and bright white. “I’ll take a draft Budweiser, if you got it.” 

I nodded, “We sure do. I’ll go ahead and get your order in. Be right back.” When I turned I felt his eyes on me and surprised myself yet again by making my hips sway side to side. What was I doing?


End file.
